Waiting for the pizza delivery
by Kardin Captor
Summary: Not a really a plot, its basically just Dave/John smut, frottage too. Yep. It was originally written for my morail, but there was an error last time i uploaded this, so i fixed it, i fixed the porn, now enjoy it.


***A/N**: I apologize for the version i had up here earlier, my friend uploaded it for me using her phone and she wasn't able to edit it, and i have been too tired and not had enough time to do so myself lately. I know it was a long time ago since i actually wrote this and such, but here it is anyways, in a good format, instead of the lump of text it was before. Again, i apologize for the earlier inconvenience*

* * *

"Damnit Egbert!" Dave Strider resisted the urge to throw the game controller at the wall as John beat him at the game for the 5'th time.

"Wow, you suck at this game", John giggled as he paused it and laid his own controller down.

They were sitting in Dave's apartment alone on his couch, and they had been for the past few hours. Since Bro had gone out, doing god knows what, the younger blonde had invited his best friend over to kill some levels on that new video game Bro had bought recently. It was around 05:34 PM now and both boys were getting tired and a bit hungry.

Dave leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Okay now what", he stated more than asked as he lazily glanced over towards John. The dark haired boy shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest. He hadn't eaten anything before i came over and was now starting to regret this..

"I don't know Dave, i'm actually kind of hungry."

"Mhmm", Dave mumbled and stretched his arms out in front of him before letting them flop down into his lap, "me too. Wanna order pizza?"

John hesitated.

"Well... i don't have any money-"

"Its cool", Dave interrupted and ajusted his shades, "Bro can pay."

John felt a slight pinch of guilt for having Daves bro waste money on him but chuckled.

"Haha, but i don't want to se-" Once again he was interrupted as Dave rose from the couch in a single movement and started off towards the small kitchen.

"Cool, i'll go order then."

John sat still and listened as Dave ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and his mouth began to water as he pictured it in his head. But for some reason his

thoughts got all jambled as the sound of Dave's voice ordering mixed up the vision. Instead of imagining himself devouring the delicious food, he began picturing Dave eating it, slowly and seductively before his eyes..

Ok what? He shook his head violently, shocked over what was going on in his own mind as a faint blush crept over his cheeks. He awkwardly tried to think about something completely unrelated to get rid of the red color his face was beginning to take, trying his best to not even question what had just happened. Sometimes he had those weird thoughts about Dave, but it was no big deal, he usually just managed to shake them off and forget about them entirely. Though this time, he was left with a strange feeling in his stomach.

After a while Dave came back in and slumped down on the couch next to him, kicking his feet up on the small table and turning off the game.

"Okay, the food will be here in a while", he said with a pleased smile, "Looks like we've got some time to kill."

John nodded and rested his chin against his knees.

"So what are we gonna do while we wait?" The blonde asked.

"Uhm", John thought a bit before then shrugging, "I don't know, just sit around, i guess."

"Yeah... That sounds... Yeah." They both sat quietly, just staring off. John was subconciously eyeing the other, slowly letting his gaze wander about his friends figure, he found himself intensively staring at Dave's mouth, those lips... The way they curved perfectly and parted as he breathed in. His eyes wandered lower, examining the others jawline, his long, pale neck, and studying his slightly visible muscles that barely showed from underneath the red and white shirt he wore. He watched how his chest heaved with each breath. His face began to heat up with each second that passed..

"... John." He quickly snapped out of his haze and blinked up at Dave, who was now looking at him through those dark shades he always wore. They both looked at each other in silence, and John's face grew dark red with embarrassment as he realized he had just been caught ogling his best friend.

Dave was just as surprised and he stared back at the dark haired boy, trying to come up with something to say about the entire scenario. Yet he was speechless.

"D-dave i..." John stuttered as he desperately tried to fix the situation, but a hand silenced him. His eyes widened. Dave had covered his mouth and seemed as if he wanted to say something important. Instead of speaking though, he let his hand slide down the others face in a gentle caressing movement.

John swallowed hard and stared up at him, not too sure how to react or what to do. Slowly, Dave let his thumb stroke across the others lower lip as he leaned in closer. John held his breath as the blonde's face was now just an inch away from his and he let his knees slide down. Dave seemed uncertain of what to do as well as he gently placed his lips against the others, his hand holding onto Johns face as the dark haired boy opened his mouth, allowing Dave's tongue to explore every inch of it.

John closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling his friends hot breath against his skin as his body started heating up. Dave took this as an invitation as he gently pushed him down on his back, creating space between their lips as he placed small pecks on the others jaw, cheek and neck, sucking lightly and nibbling. He let one hand move down and slip up underneath John's shirt, he gently brushed his fingers over one nipple and felt it harden beneath his touch.

John moaned as he started sucking on a patch of sensitive skin on his neck. Causing Dave's blood to rush straight to his cock. They locked lips again and Dave took both his arms and separated John's legs, allowing them to get even closer as they eagerly fought over tongue dominans. John wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and removed his shades who in return groaned into the others mouth as their erect members brushed against each other.

The friction caused John to let out a needy moan and Dave found himself even harder. He grinded his hips against John's, seeking more of those arousing sounds the other had just uttered.

"Dave.. I .. Nnnggh..." John begged as the blonde nearly tore off their clothes.

He bucked his hips and closed his eyes, grabbing a handful of light blonde hair as Dave started sucking and biting one of his nipples. Dave's right hand found it's way to John's ass and with his left he took both of their cocks, rubbing them together and fisting them both.

John shamelessly whimpered and moaned as Dave jerked them off while Dave himself bit his lip and held quiet, only letting out deep groans of pleasure as the feeling of the others shaft rubbing against his own nearly sent him over the edge. His hand was covered in pre-cum and sweat as he let go, just right before John came. White, sticky substance covered Johns chest as he arched his back into the other. But he wasn't quite done yet, Dave felt himself become more aroused just by the sight of his friend laying in front him, cum running down his flushed body, he took a moment to overlook this before then briskly turning the other over onto his stomach and leaning against him. He let his hands slide up over the others body, following each curve, each bone, he pressed his lips against John's shoulder blades and used his hands to play with his nipples.

John arched up into Dave and bit back a cry as the blonde twisted and rubbed them. He was breathing heavily and forcing himself to stay focused as his head became lighter and his entire being was filled with pleasure. He gasped as he felt a finger tease around his entrance and automatically leaned onto it.

Dave smiled to himself, overwhelmed by lust as he slowly pushed his finger in. In response to the intrusion John whimpered and his muscles became tense. Waiting a little bit for the other to relax, he then added a second finger, scissoring them around and stretching him as much as possible without hurting him too much. John rocked his hips and incouraged him to add a third finger, and as he did he heard John utter a loud, extended moan. That was it. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself by his entrance, slowly pushing his way in.

John let out a scream as the pain shot up through his body and Dave stopped. "It's.. I'll break... Dave, please", he begged, not even really knowing what he

was begging for. Dave waited before then pushing in further, he then grabbed onto his hips and slammed into him, immediately hitting his sweet spot. John cried out in pleasure, one hand working his own erection as Dave thrusted into him repeatedly.

They soon found their pace and Dave continued to slam into John's prostate, causing him to scream and whimper. John's hand was pumping his member and he buried his face in the cushions. The feeling of Dave's thick shaft going into him and filling him up was almost as overwhelming to John as the feeling John's tight flesh around his cock to Dave.

Finally Dave came, exploding inside John and filling him up with the hot liquid. John came shortly after and they both collapsed onto the couch, panting in a hot messy pile. After a while Dave turned both of them over and wrapped his arms around the now sleeping John.

Exhausted, and completely worn out they lay there. Dave was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang and he nearly jumped. Mumbling to himself he

pulled on boxers and jeans and hurried over to the door.

Oh shit, he realized.

The_ pizza_ was here.

After quickly cleaning himself off with a kitchen towel he then proceeded to answer the door. He didn't even so much as think about the fact that he had forgotten his shades until after the pizza deliverer had left and he saw them laying on the floor next to the couch. Since it didn't look like they were going to be eating pizza anytime soon, he lifted John off the couch and carried him into his room, making sure to lock the door before laying him on the bed and then curling up next to him.

A smile played across his lips as he thought about how Bro would react at the sight of their sofa when he came home, and he let out a low chuckle before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
